


Lost in Translation

by Bailey_y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dominance, M/M, PUA - Freeform, Slut Shaming, Top Neymar, Top Unai, Violence, 互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: 两个坏掉的人如何相处。几乎不适合任何人观看。请注意标签。你受到警告了。
Relationships: Unai Emery/Neymar Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

他太无聊了。

一直跪着的姿势反而没什么。他膝盖下面是质感厚实柔软波斯地毯，繁复的花纹里镶着昂贵奢华的金丝，不是什么聚酯纤维染色的材料，而是真材实料的金子，他曾经拔出来一根研究过。而且，整张地毯有四个月亮，35只大象，47只狐狸，98只兔子和9只狮子，散落在19座山头。

他这一个月以来对着块地毯进行了深入的研究，现在已经进行到整块地毯的色块分类。

鉴于，他下班之后的时间——哪怕是有球队高层召开的会议，也会被这块地毯的所有者一个电话打给他的顶头上司而改日，或只是单独给他简报——基本上都是跪，坐，或趴在这块地毯上的。

他不被允许随意走动，也不被允许说话。

地毯在巨大的沙发前面。他有时候自己呆着，几个小时，他可以看电视，但是电视也不是一直都有趣。如果他想，他也能玩这所豪宅主人的游戏设备，那不是普通的一个游戏设备而已，而是一应俱全所有最流行的游戏卡和设备都整齐的按照游戏公司和手柄品牌排列在沙发旁边抵着一面墙和房顶的玻璃柜里。要不是他真的搞不清楚超级马里奥到底有什么吸引力，他简直无聊到要开始探索任天堂区域里都有什么了。

他在大概第二周的时候开始放空，已经不去思考了，也不去反思到底什么发生了问题，使他遭受这样的半监禁的遭遇。

他有时候会趴着，等他回来。他赤裸的身体压在厚厚的波斯地毯上，即使巴黎已经快要入冬，在豪宅温暖的室内，也并不会冷。

他甚至期待他回来，因为他回来之后的事情是可预期的，是可以习惯的。

哪怕那个人只会冰冷的对他，甚至会打他。

可总比自己呆着这么无聊的好。

他听到门响，条件反射的跪坐起来，背对着走廊，想回头但是克制住了自己。

他不太确定为什么但他猜那个人不喜欢看到自己的脸。他们在一起的时候，他总是被要求趴着。

他像一只猫一样趴好，蜷起一条腿，让自己臀线看起来更有吸引力。

他喜欢自己的屁股，这一点他可以确定。

他期待的浑身毛发都要竖起来，若他真是只猫，他已经压低了腰肢，将屁股翘在半空中祈求垂怜了。也只有神经外围存在些微针刺似的痛，提示着他，这样的现状错的多么离谱。

可他们刚开始的时候，明明不是这样的。

乌奈埃·梅里的执教生涯里虽然不曾捧得大耳朵杯，但也曾被媒体加冕过欧联杯之王。他作为巴斯克人的坚韧和对足球偏执的狂热，是他成功与失败无差别的起因。对战术细节的追根究底，让他手下的PSG大牌球星无所适从，毕竟谁也不想被逼着看十几个小时的足球录播，像小学生交作业似的还要跟他汇报。可他又不是个有着极端铁腕的人，他的逼迫充满了虚张声势，一旦有人敢于反抗，他往往首先慌了阵脚，除了佯怒并布置更多作业，缺乏实质性的压迫手段。直到安赫尔·迪·马利亚发现如果他在被换到不舒服的位置时，表现出生气，乌奈甚至会跟他妥协，让他回归到最顺脚的位置，哪怕需要他做出一连串的其他调整，从此他的球员开始进入一个敷衍了事的阶段，也不会真的与他起冲突，但视频作业是任谁都没有完成过的。

然后球队里来了更加大牌的球星，那个以前无古人的最高会记录来到巴黎，一时风头无两，连埃菲尔铁塔都为他亮起的人。而所有人都知道，PSG的更衣室格局又要改变了。

他已经到了巴黎一个月，王子公园球场对他每一次踏入那片草皮都报以山呼海啸的欢迎。他自幼成名，来法国前也MSN的名头屠版多年，对这些嘈杂已经可以条件反射一般的做出恰当的反应。他不是很能理解的，是他的主教练孜孜不倦的塞给他储存着球赛的U盘。

那个黑色的索尼元件上，甚至还贴了个丑丑的标签，上面写着“给内马尔”。

那个人每周会把U盘从他这里要回去，隔天再还给他，并叮嘱他这次的更新放在最顶端。

他根本没看过。但这事儿就这么持续了一个月，也许那人也知道他不看，可他还是一直不知疲倦的要回去，再塞给他。

他好奇的打开了一次，里面按照日期，以文件夹的形式，排列着他们每一次法甲，欧冠，和法国杯的对手的比赛高光剪辑，和PSG每一次的比赛解说全场。在文件的最外面，附带着一张叫“战术明细”的excel表格——更新日期为上周末——打开来，横轴条目清楚的列着：比赛日期，对手，阵型，需注意球员，优劣势分析，笔记等等。而纵轴就是按照上述条目自他接手PSG以来的所有比赛明细，最上面，是本周对阵球队的内容，并用刺眼的黄色高光标记。

这张表格他光是打开都花了一分钟。他的电脑可是多大的游戏都不会卡的配置。

他皱着眉头看了几句“笔记”栏下面的内容，看了一两条觉得大脑死机，就关上了。

他发短信给比他早来的阿尔维斯，“教练给你过U盘么？”

回复是立即的。“人手一个，宝贝，人手一个。” 并附带一个笑哭的表情。

“有人会看么？”

“你说呢？”

内回复了个扶额的表情，把手机丢在了一旁。

这人可真轴。

他想着。把U盘里的文件夹打开最上面几个，然后把文档点击进去，随便敲了几个字母，删去，保存。满意的看着表格的最后修改日期变成了今天，推出U盘，合上了电脑。

第二天他训练之后，拿着U盘去了教练的办公室。这只是他第二次去，上一次，是他刚来的时候，过来跟教练打招呼。他知道这个人不喜欢关门，走进教练组的大办公室一眼就能望见敞开着大门的主教练办公室，巨大的书桌正对着走廊。

书桌前是空的。他走进去，听到盥洗室里有声音，知道教练在里面，就习惯性的关上了大门。

他径直走到盥洗室，想要敲门发现门虚掩着，门缝里刚好能看到镜子里，那个穿着白衬衫的人的后背。

他上下打量了一会儿，皱了皱眉，直接推门走了进去。

乌奈正在方便的时候，感觉背后来了人，他以为是胡安来找他——还有谁会熟稔到直接推开盥洗室的门进来呢——一回头发现是球队里的大明星。

他吓了一跳，浑身哆嗦着把尿给憋回去了。

那个人没什么表情的走到他身后一把握住了他的阴茎。他啊的一声向后软倒下去，被他纤瘦的球员接在怀里。

“Neymar……你这是干嘛？”他羞耻难耐的问他，不知应该作何反应。

“没什么，就，好奇，你继续，憋坏了不好。”身后的人单薄的身子倒也稳稳的没被他压倒，手掌握住他的要害的力道也稳稳当当。

这怎么可能继续？！什么叫做好奇？他脑子一团乱麻，而内马尔有力的手指甚至上下撸动起来。

他找回了些自持，撑住墙边的瓷砖站稳了身体，但身后的人仍紧贴着他，后背和臀部都一片温热，他呼吸到了内马尔沐浴露的柠檬味。

他握住内的手腕想让他放开，但惊吓和恐慌让他浑身无力，只有阴茎倒是被关照的越来越坚硬。

他硬生生的被打断了排泄现在膀胱憋得有些酸胀，但被陌生男人握住——也许不算陌生，他大概十年前就知道内马尔是谁了，他们世界每个人都知道——他根本不可能在他手里还尿的出来。

他呼吸越来越急促，心跳也快的让他感到窒息，他推拒的手抓在身后人纤细的手腕上，用力到指节泛白。

那个人只是就事论事的在他耳边指出，“你知道如果你硬了，就得射完了才尿的出来吧。”

听到这句话他竟然可耻的硬了。他注意到了，从内马尔洒在他颈侧的轻笑，和他越发迅速的撸动来看，他也注意到了。

这一分钟仿佛炼狱，他被想要释放的欲望和排尿的欲望交替折磨，最终还是先射在的马桶上，再不可抑制的尿了出来。在他的昂贵球星一手隔着他的白衬衫揉着他的小腹，一手握住他的阴茎的时候。

太羞耻了，绵延的高潮过去是排尿带来的解脱，仿佛二次高潮，他浑身汗湿，抖个不停撑住墙壁喘得上气不接下气。

身后的人冷静的拿了纸，擦拭着他敏感到生疼的铃口。他呻吟着想躲，但只是无力的喘得更厉害。

等他差不多冷静点了，他察觉到那个人在镜子前的洗手池里面无表情的清洁着双手，然后抬头对上了他的眼睛。

内马尔的眼睛是金绿色的，形状像柳叶，眼角上挑，并不是很像人类，反而像某种大型猫科动物，当他面无表情的盯着你得时候，就更像，会让人觉得自己是个被锁定的猎物。

乌奈下意识的别开眼睛，觉得害怕，他没道理害怕的，无论他是多大牌的球星，他也是他的教练呀。

内朝他走过来，低头帮他把挂在跨上的裤子穿好，仔细的将他的白衬衫塞进裤子。

“聊聊明天比赛？”

他惊讶的抬起头，以为自己听错了。

天赋异禀的球星从来不跟他私下里讨论战术，塞给他的U盘也跟本连打开都没打开过。所以闻言他甚至有些惊喜。

如果这个人可以帮助自己建立起恰当的体系和更衣室平衡，那PSG将会所向披靡，不止在国内。

他压下刚刚的尴尬事件不去再想，也许有才华的人多少都有些怪癖，除了尊严他也没损失掉什么，而尊严在身价两亿的球星面前又值几个钱呢。

他点点头转身走去外面，拿出笔记本电脑开始向内马尔展示他细致入微的布置。

他说了三个小时，内马尔就听了三个小时，他越说越兴奋，因为听者实在是过于聪明，理解力惊人，他由衷的感叹他真的值得天价的转会费——懂球的球星多了去，懂又能做得出，而且自律又努力的人，实在就那么几个。期间内马尔甚至拿出了自己给他的U盘，在他打开excel的前一秒，看到修改日期是昨日他快慰到抬头对身后站着的人傻笑了一下。

内容并没有改动什么，但内马尔说，本来想要在笔记里记录写东西，可他的语言表达能力不如教练这么好，所以还是当面讲比较顺畅。

他又对着他的球员露出傻笑，那个人也露出虎牙冲他笑了笑，莹润洁白的牙齿和金绿色的眼睛一样闪闪亮亮。

他可真好。还好看。

他压下这个古怪的想法，思索了一下内马尔刚才说的一些跑位，正要答复的时候，听到那个人说，喂，跟我回家吧。

他抬头迷茫的看着那个人，半晌才想起问他，“什么？”

“我说，跟我回家。”那个人表情纹丝不动的说，直直的盯着他。

寒毛直立的恐惧感又来了。

“可是，为……为什么？”

那个人耸耸肩，“没什么，好奇。”

他望着那双深不见底的金绿眼睛，鬼使神差的点了点头。

内马尔家里通常都住着几个职业游戏玩家，发型师，或者纹身师。他不喜欢自己一个人呆着，从小家里穷，他和父母与妹妹挤在不大的小家里，反而比现在住在偌大的豪宅里开心些。

他总想把房子里塞满了人。

但今天不行。他在车上就给管家发了短信，叫他带家里所有人出去party，住巴黎最好的宾馆，开总统套房也没关系，总之在他回去的时候，一个人都不要留。

他接连收到9个寄居在他家的房客的短信，甚至建了个群一起狂轰乱炸他，问他是要带什么人回家居然连他们都不给见，他只是发了一堆笑哭的表情包，解释说，明天比赛很重要，教练布置了很多视频作业，他要专心研究。

他的朋友知道他一旦提到家人和比赛就是不容置疑的，就接受了他的要求转头讨论起巴黎最好的酒吧是哪一家，并顺便吐槽了他的教练实在是脑子有点问题，让内马尔看一晚上比赛视频，是不是第一天认识他，打一晚上游戏还差不多。

他关上手机，抬头望了望坐在身侧的教练。

教练正神色复杂的观察他，看到他抬头忙别过眼神。

这人简直白长这么大岁数，连偷看别人都要被发现。

他也别过头去看窗外，但伸手抓住了教练局促不安的放在大腿上的手指。

到家的时候确实一个人都没有了，巨大的客厅里冷冷清清。

智能的灯光在他路过时候亮起，而他的教练还拘谨的定在玄关没有动。

“进来。”

他没有回头的说。

“家里没有人。”

他补充了一句。

那个人总算走了两步，但又回去把皮鞋拓在了门口。白色的袜子踩在玄关的大理石地板上。 巴黎的九月已经有点冷了，所以房间里的暖气也开得很足。他犹豫着还是脱下了身上的长外套，但回身转了一圈也没找到能挂的地方，手里原本挺括的羊毛织物已经被他紧张的绞成一团。

也许他一直没进去，所以那个人又走过来找他，走到他身后，手臂穿过他的腰，在他身前的琉璃墙壁上按了一下，那面墙整个收了进去，露出一个硕大的步入式衣柜。

他说了谢谢，然后在门口最近的地方把黑色的羊毛外套抖了抖，挂起来。这可是他最贵的一件外套，是来了巴黎之后，球队为了欢迎他请意大利的裁缝手工定制的。

他走出来看到他的球星光着脚靠在墙上等他。

“转过身去。”

那个人说。

他自暴自弃的照做了。

他面对着玄关的琉璃墙壁，看到自己迷惑的面孔出现在镜面上，他的手撑住墙壁，对球星的下一个动作充满忐忑。

那个人面无表情的上下打量他。

他快要被安静的视线逼疯了，回想到刚才在办公室盥洗室里发生的事情，内心充满问号。

“Neymar……为什么？”

那个人没说话。

他等了一会儿，还是没有任何动作和语言指示他的下一步动作，他抵在那个被他的体温暖热的墙壁，焦虑的等待着。他不知道为何这个人对自己有这样的控制，但他不想激怒他或者让他不开心。代价他承担不起。

惹恼普通球员他已经承担不起了，更何况这是内马尔。

他在巴黎，无论是俱乐部还是球迷眼里，都简直是神一般的存在。

“听说你离婚了。” 他的声音淡漠的说，只是陈述个事实。他的音调偏高，音色却是哑的，柔软熟练的西班牙语撩拨的乌奈心里发痒。

他不知道婚姻状况和他的现状有什么关系，但他点了点头。

“你和男人睡过吗？”

这是他的第二个问题。

他闭上眼睛把头抵在墙上，最终还是点了点头。

他想着也许内马尔想要和他上床，但这实在太不可思议了，这个人想要什么样的模特找不到呢？

仿佛回答他的问题，内在他身后说，“我没有。”

“我喜欢的，并且可以信任的人，很不幸，都已经结婚了。” 他顿了顿，接着说，“所以即使我平时和别人上床，也时刻会想着如果这件事被捅出去，也得看上去是……正常的。”

乌奈回过头，看到内马尔的表情有点不屑一顾的厌倦。

“也许你可以。”

他说。

乌奈看着他厌倦的表情，觉得大明星也有些可怜。

内望着他的教练转过身来，缓慢而谨慎的朝他走过来。

他其实比自己高，他想着，平时倒不觉得，大概是这人总有点驼背，也没什么气势可言。

下一秒那个人抱住了他。

他闭上眼睛，松了口气，他自己并不知道有憋着那口气。

他抓住他后背的白衬衫，感受到他厚实的背部，柔软的脂肪下面也有些坚实的肌肉。

他还有一件事要问。

“告诉我，Unai，我是你平时会喜欢的类型吗？”

他其实并不在乎，他只想要一个温热的，男性的身体，在自己身下呻吟扭动着承欢，就算他年纪大了点，发际线有点后撤，但只要有个漂亮的屁股和修长有力的腿，那他就没什么不满意的。

抱着自己的人先是摇了摇头，又张开嘴似乎想要解释。

他打断他，“所以，你会同意，只是因为想要得到我的支持，让更衣室更加稳定，对吧。”

那个人低下头看他，皱着眉有点慌张，迟疑着摇摇头。

“你可真不会撒谎。”他让自己的心更冷更硬一点，不要因为这些小事疼痛。“即使如此也没关系，你会得到你想要的。至少，比起其他人，你有比我更不能被发现的理由，那么我得秘密就是安全的。”

他的手滑到Unai的后背，再往下一点，就是那个起初迷惑了他的判断，让他鬼使神差的走进那间盥洗室，圆润且饱满的臀部了。

他双手紧紧的握住了那里两边的半球，感叹着隔着西装裤也难以阻挡的扎实手感。身上的人嗯的一声把他抱的更紧了点。

所以他平时到底喜欢什么样的人呢？

他胡思乱想着，却又唾弃自己居然会在意。

那晚他第一次和男人上床，而他的对象是一个有资质又有经验的正经教师，耐心而宽容，任他试验，鼓励他每一个动作，又恰当的做出反应，给出指导，他一晚上实操了他所知道的所有理论，到最后他的教练再也射不出什么，却还是温柔的呻吟着他的名字，那双有力白皙的大腿紧紧的夹着他的腰，双手环抱着他的后背，在他射在他体内的时候紧紧的抱住高潮后异常空虚的自己，在他耳边呢喃着他真棒。

他们的第一次，内马尔没有任何一丁点的理由抱怨，他想着即使是与他从未回应他感情的完美初恋，也不可能有这么完美的第一次了。

他简直要觉得身下的人爱上他了，认为他是特别的，哪怕他不是教练平时的类型，教练也是真的喜欢和他的性事的。

毕竟身体反应不会骗人，他颤抖着喘息着他的名字不会骗人。

他错的多么离谱。

第二天的比赛那个点球，打翻了队内勉强维持的稳定。他知道确立权威的时候到了，不可避免的。

他没有在球场上过分争夺那枚点球，但那个资深球员的话语仍然深深的刺痛了他。

“你以为你是梅西吗？”

他不是。

比赛结束他回到更衣室，在和队友剑拔弩张的对峙中，看向那个人。

那个人只是唯唯诺诺的说，你们自己处理就好。

一瞬间他觉得自己本来已经死了的心脏又重新被激活，只是为了能够让他再被杀死一次。

他浑身发冷到颤抖。他对他来说，一点也不特殊，而这个世界上，终究还是只能靠自己。

活该。谁叫他蠢到再次有所期待。

他低下头，隐约听到到达尼和蒂亚戈对队友说着什么，球队里一片嘈杂。

最终他拨开护在自己身前的巴西人，对高大的卷发队友笑着说，是我不好，我该尊重你的。要不，这次你罚，下次换我罚可好？

年长的乌拉圭人本来也不是冷硬心肠或不识时务，更何况，他们还有着共同的乌拉圭挚友。见到他笑着示好，立刻就给了台阶，低头握住了他伸出的橄榄枝。

达尼拍了拍他的肩膀。“Cariño.”

他冲达尼安抚的笑笑，嘻嘻哈哈的表示没事，走进盥洗室，不再回头看那个人一眼。

更衣室的所有人都对剑拔弩张的气氛有所缓解而松了口气，新来的巨星已经逐渐展露冷硬的手腕，尽管扔掩盖在一团嬉闹之下。再迟钝的队员或工作人员，即使不知未来团队里谁说了算，也总归看得出那个貌似阴鸷的西班牙教头，是说了不算的。

这才是他们诡异现状的真正开始。


	2. Chapter 2

_“Ney，真的不在考虑一下吗？”_

_那天晚上Leo结婚。礼毕，他们俩和Luis找了个勉强安静的角落，再次聊到了他转会的事。_

_他沉默的看着Leo，那个人和Luis一样，还是抱持着最后一丝希望想留下他。_

_Leo见Ney不答，往他坐的那一侧沙发靠了靠，撞着他的肩膀，柔声说，“你要多少个点球和助攻，我和Luis都给你啊？”_

_他低头笑笑，光荣与梦想，难道他内马尔不配自己得到，要别人施舍？但这是Luis和Leo，他知道两人说的一切都出自真心，绝不是假惺惺的可怜。_

_他看着难得穿的一本正经，不舒服得扯自己领结的Leo，拍拍他的脸颊说，“我走了你要盯着胖子少吃点烤肉，不然只能靠杰拉德接你传球了。”_

_Luis照着他头毫不留情的推了一掌，推得他缩到Leo怀里。他们笑嘻嘻的落回往常的打闹，他分辨出Leo看他的眼神有无数没说出来的不舍，而他感激他未曾出口。_

“Junior，你听到我在说什么了吗？”

电话里的声音将他从回忆里拖出来，他想起自己正坐在回去巴黎别墅的车上，刚刚经历了球队里不太和谐的小事故，而身旁坐着是局促不安的教练。

“我在听。”他答复到。

“我知道……你希望能有一个人可以……我是不会管你去夜店酒吧和多少人通宵玩乐，我信任你，你不会影响到比赛。但希望你记得上次，你没有告知我的那个人，给公关带来了多少麻烦。你要记得，这世界上，没人能挡在你和你的荣耀之间。别被他们分了心。”

他低下头看看自己刚才紧握的手掌，泛白的月牙状指甲印印在了掌心。

“我知道了，爸爸。”

最终他答道。

这世界上，没人能挡在我和我的荣耀之间。

连我自己的喜悲，都不能。

他看着埃梅里站在玄关脱掉鞋子，肢体语言传达的畏缩，比昨夜初访时更甚。

他转身把衣服丢的地上哪里都是，听到教练在身后细细簌簌的一件一件帮他捡起来。

他烦躁的回头吼了一句，“又不是叫你来当保姆的，你捡什么？！”

他回身直奔教练，把那人拾起来抱在怀里的昂贵设计师品牌一把抢过来，凶狠的丢在地板上。他也知道这幼稚极了，但他不在乎。发型梳的一丝不苟的人低眉顺眼的睫毛下也有着浓重的黑眼圈，他也不在乎。他扯着他的衣襟朝一楼下沉式的客厅走，把那个比他还高上半头，也年长许多的男人，一把推在巨大沙发前的地毯上。那人没有任何抵抗。

巴斯克人扭着身体跪坐在他CS游戏主题地毯，正跌在巨大的八倍镜中心。

他瞪了他两秒，倒是有心听他想怎么解释在更衣室的不作为，可他竟然连一个字都不说，只是面无表情的盯着地毯。

他冷笑一声，知道自己的声音嫌弃又恶劣，“难怪那年输了个6：1，只会在U盘里塞比赛录像的蠢货，胆小又不负责，你真是我所有教练里最没用的。”

如果内马尔没有那么沉浸在自己被队友出言讽刺且没有得到教练支持的愤怒当中，他就会想到自己才是挑战了教练权威的人。而教练的不作为，与其说伤害到了他，不如说让原有的第一点球手和自己形容扫地。

闻言那人终于抬眼望他，他和自己别无二致的金绿色眼睛却全无决断自信，只剩下被刺痛的卑微。

他动了动嘴，轻声说了什么，内没有听清，也不想理他。他分开那人的腿，让他趴在地上，然后捞起他的胯把他的裤子连着黑色内裤一起扒了下来。

他思考了一秒这算不算是强奸。但乌奈比他高，身形也比他厚实很多，如果他要反抗，自己不见得打得过。

他反抗试试？？他皱皱眉把心里的暴虐压下去。他把乌奈翻过来，骑在他大腿上开始解开他皱巴巴的白衬衫，解了两颗扣子觉得麻烦就整个扯开，扣子飞的哪都是。

他多虑了，乌奈乖乖的任他压着没有一丝反抗的意思。

他突然没了兴致，明明昨晚那么好。

他一次次被身下的肉体撩起情欲，搂抱着进入了他那么多回，那个男人柔韧到不可思议，也用微凉的口腔和炙热的后穴紧紧的包裹过自己，他的手和呼吸也撩拨着自己皮肤上敏感的细小汗毛。

昨晚那么好，好到他一整天直到比赛前都想着，今晚要是赢球了用什么体位庆祝，如果输了要他用什么体位安抚自己。他幻想了那么多色情的画面，他相信以这个人柔韧的身体一定全做得出来，他一定要压着他做到他哭着求饶。

他真的压着他了，却没想过是这样的场景。

他没和男人谈过恋爱，但现在硬不起来，下一步应该是赶走他吧。

他又舍不得。他羞于启齿，但他需要，具体需要什么说不好，就好比他痛恨别人揉乱他的发型，但如果是Leo就没事，可Leo也和他不是那种旖旎的关系，所以和他需要的又有些差别。

他叹了口气撑在衣襟大开的教练身上，他的胸口软乎乎的手感很好，自暴自弃的问，“你刚才说什么了，我没听到，你再说一遍。”

那个人仿佛死了似的，还是不看他，胸口在他手掌的压力下，也起伏的很轻微。

他一巴掌拍在身下人赤裸的胯，打的他‘嗯’的一声。

乌奈被打的望向他，小声的说，“……可你是我所有球员里……最好的。”

他皱着眉回想了下自己刚才骂他什么了，又好气又好笑，他又狠狠打了他一巴掌，“你倒是证明给我看你不是最差的啊？！”

乌奈的手慢慢滑到他覆盖着黑色牛仔裤的膝盖，轻柔的抚摸着，再期期艾艾的皱眉看他。

他心里有火还没发完，拍开他试图安抚的手，站起身离开。

他讨厌没有自信的人，他甚至厌恶乌奈没有同他据理力争为自己辩护——挑战和挑衅他不曾畏惧，对他来说，最惹人憎恶的是模棱两可和摇摆不定，那代表着自信的匮乏。而在他的经验里，没自信意味着没有拼尽全力，意味着失败，他此生最最最最讨厌的就是失败。他站了一会儿，回溯了一遍事情发生的经过，想通了一些事情，也多少看透了乌奈的脾性，他与自己，截然相反。

可性格这回事儿，本来和性，也没什么关系，不是吗？他本来想要的，不就只是一个玩具吗。

显然乌奈也这么认为。暗潮汹涌的权利争夺，夹枪带棒的言语讽刺，并没有阻止他赤裸的身体在自己球员的掌击下起了反应。

内马尔勾起嘴角轻蔑的笑了笑，觉得牛仔裤有些紧，旖旎的心思死灰复燃，还生出些别的阴暗欲望，便转身上楼去了。下来时，巴斯克人已经转了身，伏在不怎么柔软的地毯上，黑色凌乱的发丝散落在压在头下白皙的手臂。他宽厚的肩膀上，漂亮的肌肉紧绷着。腰肢收束的弧度有些微小，腰身比起内见惯的运动员身材，也多了些脂肪的柔润。而这一缺点到了他隆起的臀部就变成了让人口干舌燥的优势。

他看着乌奈，静静的欣赏了一会儿被他掴了几掌的胯部，那里终日不见阳光的皮肤已经充血成暗粉，就好像一片迷离的晚樱——他好些年前去日本时，当地的导游小姐满怀热爱的说起过那种雪一般飘落的开花植物。

他安安静静的趴着，带着自己留在身侧的痕迹。等待着他施予更多。

内迫不及待了。

他举起有着淡淡玫瑰香气的按摩油，用拇指啪的顶开了盖子。乌奈在这突兀的声音里抖了一下，胯下磨蹭着硬邦邦的地毯。他知道他硬了，刚才被他打的时候，那人的下体已经开始起了反应。

多淫荡的身体。

他将精致瓶子里透明粘稠的液体倾倒在他的后背，而不是乌奈所期待的臀缝里。他惊讶的“嗯”了一声，按摩油有些冰冷。

内跪坐在他臀腿相接的地方，将他背上的液体涂抹开，那人也没有反抗，把头在臂弯里埋的更深了。

除了进入他所需要的物品，他还从放着手表和贵重饰品的展示柜深处，拿出了一根他珍藏在那里，却从未有机会使用过的皮鞭。

皮革的鞭子上镶嵌着珠宝，闪耀的钻石，琥珀，祖母绿，红宝石被打磨成铆钉的形状，是不常见的工艺。

那些小玩意儿都很尖锐，是刻意做成能够留下血痕的模样。

有那么一秒钟，他暴躁的内心想让那人白到反光的后背布满他的痕迹。最好在结疤之前让自己的纹身师按照血痕给他纹上一片血迹斑驳，这样他完美无瑕的身体就再也不能在别人面前展露。

只有那么一秒。

他涂抹好了厚厚的一层油脂当做润滑，想要减缓珠宝抽上去的磨擦力。他的胯蹭着乌奈的臀缝，左手按住他的肩。涂抹时，乌奈已经呼吸急促，但他未曾回头，只是颤抖着将抓在地毯上的手指攥成拳头，内猜，他可能知道自己要做什么，而他对此，充满期待。

荡妇。

第一下抽上去时，他克制着力道。乌奈“唔”的一声又抓紧了地毯，手臂连带全身的肌肉都绷紧了。内触摸着那道立竿见影的红痕，用指尖仔细的感受着滑腻润滑下的鼓起的痕迹，很热，但是没有出血。

第二下他加重了些力气，乌奈的呻吟泄露出来，倒抽一口气的样子有些可怜。他停下来仔细检查第二道痕迹，短促，多条重叠，想必这次的落点不止一枚尖锐的珠宝。依旧没有出血。

“疼？”他问。

乌奈先是点点头，复摇摇头。

他轻笑着挺胯磨擦着他，隔着自己的裤子，他憋得有些难受，但这是必要的。他知道乌奈也期待，那么就不能这么轻易给他。

他必须‘赢得‘奖赏。

他对现状很满意，即使没有言语，他们也默契的滑入了一种惩罚与承受的模式，他想要施虐，而身下的人默许了，那么惩罚他和满足他同时转化为他的责任，只要身下人全盘让与控制权，甘愿成为他的奴隶，宠物，毫无自我意识的漂亮娃娃。

他因此而热血沸腾——他此刻认定这就是他素来想要的关系。

第三鞭的力道控制的与第二鞭无差。乌奈呻吟之余，转过头想要看他。

他冷冷的训诫：“我让你动了？”

乌奈摇摇头，接着将头埋在臂弯里，不敢再有动作。

他仔细的检查第三道鞭痕，触碰它的时候乌奈无法抑制的喘息着。他满意的检查着他背上所有红痕，都没有出血，也都有短促的剑拔弩张的艳红线条，微微鼓起，发热。

他接着打他的后背，不记得多少下，直到乌奈整个后背变得像是他故乡圣保罗漫山遍野的火红象牙花。

除了他不小心没收住鞭子的一下打在了乌奈臀肉上，没有涂抹厚厚的润滑油的柔嫩皮肤被尖锐的宝石挂出一串血珠。

乌奈也没有什么特别的反应，似乎在被打了五六下之后，已经习惯了这样麻痒相加的疼痛，即使真的出血了，身体在情欲的加持下也迟迟体味不到痛楚。

他用手指覆盖在他被打出血的右侧臀瓣，伤口离他凹陷下去的腰窝很近，他黝黑的手指在他白净的臀肉上抓了一把，乌奈总算嘶的一声，在他身下扭动。他恍惚埋下头想用舌尖安抚那道开放的伤口，舔舐去他的血，尝尝他的味道，但在呼吸撞上乌奈的臀部，又折返到他唇边的时候克制住了自己。

身下，乌奈抖的像片叶子。

他支起身体，感到他素来引以为傲的自制力受到严重威胁。

“翻过身来。”

他指示道。乌奈有些疑迟。

他没耐心的强硬按下乌奈的肩膀，把他的身体翻成正面，乌奈咬着唇呻吟着尽量不把全身的重量压在地毯上。

他皱皱眉，知道他后背还是痛的。

而这地毯也实在是粗糙的有些扎人。

他起身捞起乌奈的腰，把他的玩具摆成跪趴在旁边巨大柔软的沙发边缘的样子。

他脱掉所有的衣服，跪下来，贴上了他的后背，微凉湿润的油脂下面，乌奈所有伤痕携带热奔涌而出，熨帖着他的胸口和小腹。

他们一起颤抖着呻吟出声。他揽住乌奈的腰腹，下体磨蹭着他的入口，没有用手对准，就自然而然的顶开了括约肌。

他没有特意触碰过他的后穴，但莹润的润滑油在他身后到处都是，又或者，是这人的身体足够淫荡，只要被鞭笞就会湿的一塌糊涂。

再进去就很困难，他们都饥渴难耐的喘到失序，他的手还在乌奈肉乎乎的胸口揉搓，舍不得他胸腔里震荡到掌心的心跳，他小腹的脂肪，颤抖的阴茎，滑腻敏感的大腿内侧也让他难以割舍，居然无暇去顾及自己的小兄弟还有一大半没有得到抚慰。

可乌奈已经忍不了了，他‘呜呜嗯嗯‘的左右扭着臀部，想把内吃的更深。但他太紧了，又没有被好好开拓过，扭动中内的阴茎头部甚至滑了出去。他迫切的伸手探到自己身后，握住内的阳具，对准了后穴，试图强行塞进去，让他立刻填满自己再狂躁的操到自己高潮哭泣。

“啊啊……嗯，求你……内……”

他话说出口才意识到自己已经哑的只能发出喉音了。

但身后的人接收到了他的渴望，扶正了阴茎，一寸一寸的把自己钉死在沙发边缘。他终于被完全填满时差点立刻射了，眼睛紧闭着也满眼白光。

他甚至不再感觉到痛了，后背的，臀上的，包括那根阴茎未经开拓就挺进来的。

只有被研磨到身体最核心处的瘙痒，让他有感觉，像是溺水一般，然后那人缓慢的退出去，他得已呼吸，又撞进来，他便沉入水底，窒息一样的大脑一片空白，多想要个解脱。

这过程持续了太久，他已经被揉弄，鞭打，抽插到浑身生涩，像只被扒了皮的水蜜桃，所有成熟的果肉只需要轻轻吮吸就会溃不成军，化成一滩甜蜜。

内在他体内狠狠碾压过他敏感点，一次，两次，直到他数不清，他坚硬的阴茎被内握在手里来回揉搓，早就射了，也许，他已经不知道了，也许他射了又硬了，也许他一直在流水但还没出精。前列腺被一次次的冲撞，按摩，后背还紧贴那人的胸口，脖子里是他炙热的喘息。浑身都很热，他趴在沙发上无力的喘息着，像只可怜又情愿的小哺乳动物。

恍惚间他转过头想亲吻他，但脑袋立刻被按了回来。

他猜到了，可能他还没能赢得一个亲吻。昨晚的柔情彷佛隔了一个世界，他的嘴唇就在自己脖颈，却一次也没有吻上来。

内马尔低吼着射在他的教练体内后，猛地回头看了眼旁边的地毯，他拿的一堆套子，一个也没用上。

啊，这人要是怀孕了，就把他关在家里再也不给任何人看到好了，反正当教练当的也挺差的。

他在高潮余韵里晕乎乎，阴恻恻的想着，脱力的压在巴斯克人宽厚的背上，抱住他的胸有一下没一下的抓揉，在他颈弯里呼吸着他汗湿的，略带玫瑰气味的黑色卷发。

可最终，小哺乳动物的驯服甘愿，并不足以赢得嗜血捕猎者的亲吻。

乌奈后知后觉的察觉到，内在那晚揉碎了的，不只是他的尊严，还有他多年来更衣室乃至在整个球队，细心呵护的，脆弱的平衡。他留下的痕迹，也不仅仅是覆盖了乌奈整个后背的象牙花和他腰臀想处的血痕。可别说乌奈当时不可能察觉，就连内自己也毫无意识。

数日之后，他们再隔几日幽会时，那幅被按摩油和其他可疑液体毁掉的八倍镜图案绚丽，但质量堪忧的地毯，已经换成了纯手工制作，花色复古，质地厚实，温暖，又无比柔软，还镶嵌着金子的波斯地毯了。

乌奈又一次在这个陌生的房间醒来，看到窗外下起了雪。他皱着眉思考着为何十一月会下雪，身边没有内，他就起身裹着床上的薄毯走到了窗边。这个房间在二楼，他可以看到下面的院子里，一个小小的篮球框和一个晃悠着的秋千之间的绿地上，穿着厚厚的羽绒服的内，带着黑色的手套在堆一个歪歪的小雪人。

他不由自主勾起嘴角笑了笑，然后仿佛察觉到了他的视线似的，那个人抬头望过来。

他没有打招呼，眉眼里也没有笑意。乌奈抿了抿嘴，低头默默的松手，让刚才裹覆住自己的薄毯，在青年冷冷的注视下，倏然掉落在脚边。

他在他的视线里，只能是赤裸的。

人在忍受屈辱的时候向来天赋异禀，一次次带着情欲的鞭笞之后，乌奈早已习惯了内对于二者关系的改造。他来，内会亲手一件一件的脱掉他的衣服，然后，他会行至客厅的地毯，跪在他被允许活动的范围，低下头，等着内将他专属的金丝绒丝带和铃铛系上他的脖子。他走，内会帮他穿上衣服，他会自己取下那个专门用来侮辱他的项圈，放回沙发下，内专门定制的，有着二人指纹密码的暗格。衣橱里有内帮他挑选的服饰，从内裤到领带，袜子到衬衫，甚至有一排他平时看都不会多看一眼的奢侈品牌西装和天价的羊毛外套。他自然不会抱怨，但第一次见到玄关旁边的步入式衣橱里有一整个分区为他定制的衣装时，他还是惊讶到倒抽一口冷气。内捕捉到了他的反应，只是随意的说，赞助商送的，我只是选了你的尺码。他没问你怎么知道我的尺码，只是庆幸内不会逼他穿的和自己一样，否则那些荧光色材质可怕的运动衫，可能会真正成为乌奈反抗逃跑的根源。

他清晰的知道自己在这个过程中产生的自暴自弃和依恋，也许只能用斯德哥尔摩来解释，但他情不自禁乐在其中。与在球队时不同，在此他没有选择，没有选择自然轻松快乐的多。

他去盥洗室清洁之后，走下楼梯。他们今天并无比赛，倒是胡安约了他几次要聊聊，他都回绝了，也许内心里知道胡安会逼他面对一些事情，而他并不想面对。

内的厨师来过，餐桌上摆了两人的早餐。他通常和内吃同样的食物，由于运动员的餐食过于健康清淡，加上内锻炼的时候也要把他按在健身房，他反而因祸得福的在这一两个月里瘦了些——内经常在他的腰间揉来揉去，现在那里居然没什么赘肉了。

他安静的等在餐桌旁，内已经在玄关脱下了外套和鞋子。室内外温差巨大，他清晰的感受到内身上带来的一波料峭寒潮，不禁颤抖着缩起了脖子。

赤裸这件事，和任何其他事情一样，做多了就很稀松平常，两人倒是都习惯了。内走进来看到他在发抖，好像畏惧自己身上的寒气似的，就勾起嘴角偏要从后面抱他。

他偏过头蹭了蹭内的脖子，任他抱着，让他身上柔软的白色毛衣沾染上自己的体温。

内在他耳边说了早，就坐下来和他一起吃油醋汁沙拉，煎蛋，粟米，和脱脂牛奶。然后内对他说他今天要出门和他冷落了的朋友们见面。

一瞬间他觉得被世界遗弃了。他皱着眉放下刀叉，低着头没有说话。他知道这非常，非常的病态。但他不能控制。也许是逃避现状的时候他对自己的洗脑过于彻底，他已经陷入自己的新角色里太深了。

他是一个玩具。当主人不在的时候，玩具要做什么呢。他自然知道，那是一段无限延伸的，巨大的，空旷的，无聊。

可作为玩具只是他一半的人生，另一半与平时全无二致：苦涩，恐惧，挑战，肾上腺素和激烈对抗。所以他割裂的，生存现实里的另一半大脑还是能够提醒自己，你不想，你要反抗。

他站起来开始反抗。

内话音刚落，就看到乌奈放下刀叉站起身。他眼神里是少见的决绝。内挑起一根眉毛的时间，面前赤裸的男人已经抓过他毛衣将他拖到不远处的空荡荡，只零星放着一盆插花和一盆热带水果的料理台前了。

乌奈有心反抗他当然扭打不过他，但他想知道他素来逆来顺受的玩具发什么神经，就玩味的看着皱着眉头，难得一脸严肃的男人，露出了一个笑，虎牙都笑出来了。

他有点挑衅的笑着冲乌奈挑了挑眉。

乌奈没让他失望，托起他的腋下提着他纤细的球星拎到了料理台上，娴熟的分开他的腿，把自己赤裸的身体塞进他两腿之间。内笑着抱住了乌奈的脖子，覆盖着黑色牛仔裤的腿也夹住了他的腰。

“怎么，不想我走？”

乌奈没笑，金绿色的眼睛盯紧了他缓慢坚定的摇摇头。

内没见过他强硬的样子，反而有些惊喜了。他歪着头咬着唇角在乌奈脸上打量了一圈，寻思着真好，他总算不是死人一个了。

他眯起眼睛饶有兴致的说，“那，留我啊~”

乌奈直直的望着他戏谑的眼睛，估量了一下情势，然后眨了眨眼，嘴角慢慢弯起一个迷人的弧度。

内被他少见的，无比自信的笑摄住心神，只觉得心脏突然狂躁不安，不由得微张双唇，闭上了眼睛。他的胯被乌奈的腹部紧紧压着，那个人故意在他牛仔裤上摩擦，连每次呼吸的起伏都让他清晰的感受到，他一秒比一秒更硬了，而那人的嘴唇还在他耳际逡巡，舌尖舔过他带着钻石耳钉的耳垂。他的白色毛衣有着过于宽大的领口，这也被他的教练用嘴唇顺着脖颈亲吻打开，一侧已经滑下了肩头，他咬着嘴唇感觉到那人舔过他的锁骨，舌尖慢慢滑向胸口。

他身体已经完全软了，全靠乌奈抱在他背后的手稳住身体，他靠在乌奈宽厚的肩头不由回想起了他们第一次的时候，乌奈是多么会点燃并操控自己的欲望，而后来的自己，又是怎么靠着在球队的权利，利用他对于巴黎这份工作的渴求，将他变成一具只会服从的乖巧玩具的。他曾绝对的相信那正是他想要的，需要的，渴求的，全然的控制，让他只属于自己。可竟然不是，这个鲜活的，有着攻击性的灵魂，不比那个玩具可爱的多吗？他迷迷糊糊的想着，乌奈的嘴唇在他脸颊上逡巡许久了。

啊，是的，他不被允许亲吻自己的嘴唇。

他睁开眼睛，看到乌奈有些沉迷的望着自己，在自己皮肤上摩擦到红肿的唇渴求着亲吻。他  
再不复先前的挑衅戏谑，捧着乌奈的嘴唇就要亲上去，他赢得了，这是他足够勇敢的奖赏，他可以给他这个——

乌奈看到眼神涣散的内闭着眼睛凑上来，脸颊也被他捧住，心里激动的狂跳，可他刚要吻上那双丰厚诱人的唇，就听到玄关门响，接着是高跟鞋踩出的节奏。

乌奈紧张了起来，他不能被别人看到。他不敢想象内居然会放别人进来，明明他自己谨慎的二十几年来连约炮都要确保被发现时不会造成太大负面影响，他慌乱起来，回头望去。

“Jesus Christ！” 身后的少女发表渎神言论，“我知道你是个变态，但没想到能这么变态？”

乌奈惊恐的回望着站在餐厅门口的拉法，她的发型一半蓬松的炸开，另一半则编成穗穗状的辫子熨帖在头皮，穿着颜色绚丽的镂空毛衣和超短小皮裙，黑色皮革带着铆钉的高跟长靴一直覆盖到大腿根。在这个尴尬的境地，乌奈第一反应竟然是，真特么是女版的内，不愧是兄妹……

内似乎清醒过来，推开他从料理台上跳下来，迅速的从餐桌椅背上捞过一条开司米薄毯将乌奈裹住。

他看了乌奈一眼，安抚的捏了捏他的肩膀。

“她不会说出去的，你不要担心。”

接着他用手背蹭了蹭脸颊上乌奈和自己口水，整理好了滑掉在肩头的毛衣。

“你来做什么？”内整理好自己，回过头无奈的面对自己一脸坏笑的妹妹。

“啊！”拉法突然想起什么似的，低头从小坤包里掏出一个巨大的手机，敲了起来。然后抬头笑着说，“法拉利——亮红色，最好快点买，限量的。”

内回头对乌奈轻轻的说，去穿好衣服，如果你不想出去，就上楼等我。乌奈点点头，从笑眯眯的拉法身边穿过，微微颔首算是打了招呼。

然后他在玄关隐隐听到拉法笑嘻嘻得和内交谈的声音。他无心仔细听，穿好了衣服，突然意识到自己是个肮脏的小秘密，要被打发出去了。

他咬了咬牙，再次路过餐厅，没有望向内，虽然他知道内在看他。他径直上楼，拿了放在床头的手机和钱包，给胡安发了条短信，心里思索着，该面对的，还是得面对。然后裹紧了围巾，从餐厅处穿过，与好奇的拉法微笑颔首作为告别，无视掉内皱着眉询问的眼神，径直开门出去。

他踏出那扇大门，站在11月的飘雪的巴黎，仿佛从一个晦暗不明的梦里醒来。


End file.
